Historias Adolescentes
by LoveDamonSalvatore
Summary: Los los adolescentes tienen sus propias historias y problemas, en esta historia se cuentas las de algunos de ellos... Mattekah, Steferine, Delena, Klaroline, Haylijah... son solo algunas de estas historias. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!". AU, Todos humanos.


Hola esta es una de mis primeras historias y espero que os guste porque he trabajado bastante en ella. La historia es AU y la mayoría de los personajes son OoC. Si tenéis a Elena santificada es mejor que no leáis el fic. Hay una relación chicoXchico porque me encantan, pero si no os gusta digo lo mismo, no lo leáis. Luego no quiero reviews con insultos o cosas así.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de LJ Smith y la CW y yo no me lucro por usarlos. La historia es mía.

Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".

Y sin más, a leer!

Escena 1: Pov Katherine

-Te lo juro, cada día que pasa aguanto menos a mi hermana. ¡Es estúpida! No sé cómo consiguen tener a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Porque son unos putones… se muestran como unas santas y luego van detrás de todo ser viviente con polla.

-Y que lo digas… y lo que es peor, es que consiguen al chico que quieran. ¡No las soporto!

Mi nombre es Katherine Gilbert y tengo 17 años y la conversación anterior es una típica charla con mis amigas, ellas son Anna y Vicky. Vale, sé que nosotras no somos las más adecuadas para criticar, no somos exactamente unos ángeles, pero al menos vamos de frente, sin fingir ser las chicas buenas que en realidad no somos.

Y cómo sé que están algo perdidos os aclararé el asunto: Estamos hablando de mi queridísima hermana Elena y sus dos adorables amigas Bonnie y Caroline… sí, exacto, las chicas buenas, las que nunca han roto un plato, las buenas estudiantes, los modelos a seguir… JÁ, no sé cómo la gente se puede dejar engañar tanto por una fachada inocente, con sus bolsos de marca, sus minifaldas y sus tacones… Esas chicas son lo peor que le ha pasado a este pueblo desde su fundación por… ¡Oh, adivinad quien!... Nuestra más que perfecta familia…

Y mientras que ellas son adoradas, nosotras estamos aquí, en mitad del bosque, con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías y un porro a la mitad… ¿Por qué? Porque no somos el prototipo ideal de chica… ¿y qué si tenemos mechas extravagantes? ¿y qué si vestimos de colores oscuros?¿y qué si no fingimos ser quién no somos?

Pero ese no es el motivo de nuestro odio hacía ellas sino el hecho de que son unas zorras… Todo iba tan bien… Anna tenía una relación estable con Jeremy, mi hermano pequeño, y yo estaba encantada, ellos eran felices, pasaban tiempo juntos y se querían pero no todo podía ser color de rosa… ¡por supuesto que no! Tenía que llegar Bonnie Bennett, con sus vestidos ceñidos y sus escotes de vértigo a arruinarlo todo… Seduciendo a mi tonto hermano y convirtiéndolo en un pelele a su servicio.

Y algo parecido, por no decir igual, fue lo que pasó con Vicky. Ella salía con Tyler y se divertían juntos (de forma no muy casta, todo sea dicho) pero Caroline Forbes se interpuso entre ellos, toda pelo rubio y ojos azules, el aspecto de un ángel y el carácter de una zorra convirtieron a Tyler en su perrito faldero.

¿Y os preguntareis si yo salía con Matt, el actual novio de mi hermana Elena? Pues la respuesta es no pero sin duda él era mi mejor amigo, el chico al que se lo contaba todo, el que estaba en las buenas y el las malas, el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas… Era como nosotras y entonces llegó Elena y Matt se convirtió en el tipo de chico al que odio… El quarterback, el chico popular que ni nos mira al pasar y la verdad es que fue un duro golpe para todas. Apreciaba sinceramente a Tyler y por supuesto quiero a mi hermano pero el vínculo que tenía con Matt era muy fuerte, o al menos eso creía.

-¡MIERDA!

Miro a mi alrededor, la voz masculina proviene de la carretera cercana a dónde estamos y por curiosidad decidimos acercarnos. Había dos chicos, no mucho mayores que nosotras, intentando cambiar la rueda de su coche, que al parecer se había pinchado. El más alto de ambos se levantó, miró en nuestra dirección y yo quedé irremediablemente flechada de esos ojos verdes que me estaban mirando.

-¡Ey! Hola, hemos pinchado… ¿Sabéis a quien podríamos llamar para que recojan el coche?- Nos dijo el chico.

-Sí… podéis llamar a la grúa. Yo tengo el número… mis padres quieren asegurarse siempre de que pueda arreglármelas si me pasa algo… - Contesté, algo sonrojada debo admitir.

-Ehh… Muchas gracias… Soy Stefan Salvatore y ese que está allí – señaló al chico junto al coche – es Damon.

-Encantada – contestamos las tres a la vez.

-Sabes… yo… bueno… es algo precipitado pero me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría… ya sabes… tomar algo algún día? Si quieres… aunque seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer… un novio o algo… no hace falta que aceptes… es una tontería.- me preguntó, visiblemente nervioso.

-Me encantaría.- interrumpí su monólogo, ahora más que sonrojada podía pasar por un tomate y mis amigas lo notaron porque las oí reírse a mis espaldas.

-Te dejo mi número… llámame cuando puedas o si cambias de idea o algo…

-Te llamaré.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Stefan, pero puedo jurar que no será la última. Tengo su número y sinceramente… ¿quién no llamaría a semejante bombón?

Escena 2: Pov Rebekah

-No os aguanto más… necesito un descanso de vosotros pero ya…. Todos fuera del coche ¡AHORA!

Me llamo Rebekah, acabo de cumplir 17 años y el que acaba de gritar es mi hermano Elijah. ¿Qué por qué? Para eso hay que remontarnos días atrás, cuando mis hermanos y yo decidimos que no aguantaríamos ni un día más viviendo en la misma casa que la "perfecta familia Mikaelson" es decir, mis padres, Mikael y Esther y el hijo perfecto, Finn. Así que simplemente hicimos las maletas y ahora estamos aquí, Klaus, Kol, Elijah y yo en un coche rumbo a Mystic Falls, hogar de nuestra difunta abuela, dónde poseemos una casa.

Pero vamos a ser sinceros: mis hermanos y yo no congeniamos demasiado y esto suele terminar en discusiones que Elijah se empeña en intentar solucionar porque "somos una familia" aunque hasta él tiene su límite y por eso estamos en un área de servicio, según el para que nos tranquilicemos antes de volver a encerrarnos en el reducido espacio de nuestro coche.

No me malentendáis, adoro a mis hermanos pero estoy harta de ser la única chica y que todos se sientan con la obligación de protegerme de cualquiera que se me acerque. Espero que esto cambie ahora porque un día de estos voy a explotar.

- Salto Temporal-

Primer día de instituto y Kol ya me tiene harta… ¿Por qué Klaus tuvo que decirle que me cuidara? ¡No soy una cría! ¡Soy mayor que él! Al menos su clase está en otra zona y no puede seguirme…

Llego al aula y me siento en el único sitio libre, junto a una chica que parece ignorar a todo el mundo. Puedo ver en primera fila a tres chicas a las que parece que en cualquier momento se les va a ver todo por lo cortas que son sus faldas y en un pupitre en la última fila hay una chica idéntica a una de las primeras pero con mechas rosas en el pelo y vestida de color negro… creo que encajaría mejor con esta última que con las primeras si soy sincera conmigo misma.

-¿Qué te parece la primera impresión? Todo el mundo aquí es imbécil… ¿Tú qué opinas? - Vuelvo la cabeza para encontrarme con que la chica de mi lado me habla.

-Creo que tienes razón… Aquí abundan las zorras y los deportistas por lo que veo… Podría tirarme a alguno pero tampoco sirven para nada más… Soy Rebekah, por cierto.

-Hayley… Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

Ella me puso al día durante esa clase; me habló de las chicas de la primera fila, Elena, Bonnie y Caroline, y me confirmó lo que yo ya había supuesto, eran unas zorras… También me habló de sus novios: Jeremy, bastante mono pero muy crío según ella; Matt, muy atractivo y sin duda parecía inteligente, no parecía el tipo de chico con el chicas como ellas saldrían y por último Tyler, su primo, que a su parecer solo salía con ella para follar. Ella tenía una teoría: pensaba que su primo era gay y quería reafirmar su "masculinidad" tirándose a cuanta facilona encontrase, y yo pienso que esa teoría es bastante válida puesto que si te fijabas detenidamente podías ver que no intentaba meterle mano su novia a pesar de tenerla sentada entre sus piernas, prácticamente restregándose.

Pasé el resto del día con Hayley y esa tarde la invité a pasar por casa. ¿Quién sabe? Con un poquito de suerte podría llegar a ser mí cuñada…

Escena 3: Pov Hayley

¡Por fin había hecho una amiga! Estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda saliendo siempre con mi primo y sus amigos y ahora tenía una amiga que la invitaba a su casa.

-Rebekah, ¿eres tú?- Un hombre, al menos 6 años mayor que ellas se asomó por el quicio de la puerta cuando entramos a la casa. Tenía que admitir que me pareció tremendamente atractivo, desde siempre me habían gustado los hombres mayores… Es más, una vez tuve una aventura con un profesor, Shane, aunque la cosa no acabó demasiado bien.

-Elijah, hola. Ella es Hayley. – Me presentó mi amiga.- Él es mi hermano mayor. Y está soltero.- Dijo con una sonrisita.

-Encantado. Y disculpa si mi hermana te incomodó, ella es muy infantil a veces.

-No te preocupes, ella me cae bien.

-Pareces simpática, espero verte a menudo por aquí. – Me sonrió de una forma que me sentí derretir y solo conseguí asentir tímidamente con la cabeza y seguir a Rebekah escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Ese día me propuse que conquistaría al hermano mayor de mi amiga y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Escena 4: Pov Caroline

¡Estaba harta! ¡HARTA! Si alguien volvía a hablarle de complementos o chicos en las próximas horas, lo mataría. Estaba bien ser popular, de eso no había menor duda, pero cada vez que Elena o Bonnie le empezaban a hablar de cosas superficiales sentía que explotaría. ¿Cómo sus amigas de la infancia habían mutado a eso? Cada día sentía que las reconocía menos: ambas tenían novio pero no eso no impedía que les pusiesen los cuernos con cuantos chicos se les acercaran.

Y mientras ella aquí, fingiendo salir con un chico adorable pero que no se fijaría en ella jamás porque ¡vamos! ¿Qué chico atractivo y agradable no es gay? Y no es que se quejara, Tyler era su mejor amigo desde siempre y se estaban haciendo un favor mutuamente: ella era su tapadera y él era su "novio", así mantenía su estatus y evitaba a los tipos que se le acercaban creyéndola tan fácil como sus amigas.

Solo me preguntaba una cosa: ¿Tan difícil es encontrar a tu príncipe azul?

Iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que solo volvía a la realidad cuando sentí mi culo impactar contra el suelo y al levantar la mirada lo primero que vi fueron dos ojos azules acompañados de una pícara sonrisa y una mano extendida para ayudarme a levantarme. Sin dudas me había muerto y estaba en el cielo porque semejante hombre no podía ser de este mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amor?- si no me tenía ya a sus pies con su aspecto el acento británico y ese "amor" susurrado me conquistaron. Disimuladamente me pellizqué el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando y sonreí cuando comprobé que lo no estaba.

-Sí, estoy bien, ha sido culpa mía por ir distraída. – respondí cuando salí del shock en el que estaba.

-Me alegro.- me sonrió y me sentí derretir por dentro.- pero como el caballero que soy no puedo dejar que una señorita vaya sola a casa, ¿me permite acompañarla?

-Esto… bueno, vale… solo si prometes que no eres un secuestrador… jajajaja.- bromeé.

-No puedo prometer nada, ¿quién no querría secuestrarte para tenerte para él solo? – continuó la broma.

-Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y allí nos despedimos.

-Este es mi número, llámame.- le di mi teléfono apuntado en un papel. – Soy Caroline, por cierto.

-Mi nombre es Klaus. – Me giñó un ojo.- Te llamaré, amor.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, conocí a un chico encantador y como que me llamo Caroline Forbes que él va a ser mi príncipe azul.

Escena 5: Pov Elena

Bostecé aburrida, Matt llevaba un rato hablándome de algo pero la verdad es que desconecté hace mucho. ¿Por qué salía con él? No lo soportaba, él era el chico bueno y a mí me gustan los malos. ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Porque era el amigo de Katherine y no soporto verla feliz.

Ella es tan independiente, tan segura de sí misma… yo, en cambio, me dejo influenciar demasiado por las opiniones de los demás. Me gusta acostarme con todos, ¿quién me puede culpar? ¡Tengo 17 años y estoy buena! ¡Solo quiero divertirme! Pero sin que la gente lo sepa, por eso tengo a Matt, es la pantalla perfecta para ocultar mis desfases y no me siento mal por usarlo.

Eché disimuladamente a Matt y comencé a arreglarme para la fiesta de esta noche. Matt no vendría así que tenía vía libre para buscar un rollo para esta noche. Me puse el vestido que me compré la última vez que fui de compras, me quedaba perfecto, marcando todas mis curvas. Sonreí, ¡esta noche arrasaría!

-Salto Temporal: La fiesta-

Bailaba con varios chicos cuando lo vi, rodeado de chicas estaba el hombre más atractivo que había visto alguna vez en mi vida: piel pálida, pelo negro y unos ojos azules preciosos. Me alejé de ellos sin importarme sus quejas y me colgué del cuello del chico en cuestión, obligando a las chicas a irse. Lo sabían: cuando Elena Gilbert elegía a una presa, ninguna de ellas tenía nada que hacer.

-Hola, Katherine.- Me dijo el atractivo desconocido, aunque por poco tiempo, y yo me sentí enfurecer, ¿cómo alguien no me conocía? O peor, ¿cómo osaba compararme con mi hermana?- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que San Stefan no puede satisfacerte y has decidido probar conmigo?

-No soy Katherine. Me llamo Elena, Katherine es mi gemela. Y creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte…- respondí acercándome a sus apetecibles labios.

-Soy Damon Salvatore, el cuñado de tu hermanita. Y mantengo la oferta, estoy totalmente dispuesto a satisfacerte, hermosa.

-Creo que voy a aceptarla. Eres atractivo, yo soy atractiva, es una combinación fantástica. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

No voy a decir que en ese momento caí enamorada de Damon pero su atractivo llamó mi atención y me sentí algo deslumbrada con él. Además, ¡El sexo es fantástico!

Escena 6: Pov Kol

¡Rebekah había vuelto a huir y sus hermanos lo iban a matar! ¿Dónde se había podido esconder ese diablo rubio? Ya solo me quedaba buscar en el aparcamiento… ¡Y allí tampoco estaba! Pero quienes si estaban allí eran dos chicas que llamaron bastante mi atención y en ese momento mandé a la mierda a mis hermanos, ¡que se jodiesen, yo no soy su puto niñero!

-Hola, guapas. ¿Alguna sería tan amable de ofrecerme algo de lo que estáis bebiendo?- me acerqué, confiado.

-¿Qué quieres?- Vaya, chicas duras…

-Sinceramente, eso era una simple excusa para hablar con vosotras. ¿Pero quién puede culparme? Todos querrían hablar con chicas tan atractivas como vosotras.- Truco infalible, todas se derriten.

-¿A cuál estás intentando ligarte? Porque por el momento no es que os hayas enamorado precisamente…- la misma chica de antes contestó.

-¿Tan mala impresión he causado? Yo solo trato de ser amable…

-Sabes, me has caído bien, siéntate con nosotras.- contestó la otra chica, pasándome una botella.- Kat está al caer, seguro que le gustarás, me recuerdas un poco a mi hermano antes de ser idiotizado por Elena Gilbert. Soy Vicky, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kol, ¿y tú eres?- le pregunté a la otra chica.

-Puedes llamarme Anna.

No conseguí ligármelas pero ellas fueron mis primeras amigas aquí y son sin duda más importantes que cualquier rollo que hubiese podido conseguir.

Escena 7: Pov Jeremy

Estoy en la barra del Grill con Matt y Tyler, todos con un vaso de bourbon en la mano para ahogar las penas. Elena dejó a Matt porque al parecer ha encontrado a "alguien que la llena" y él está destrozado. Caroline y Tyler terminaron más o menos bien pero que ella empezase a salir con un chico nuevo al día siguiente pareció afectarle bastante. Y por último estoy yo, oficialmente no me han dejado pero Bonnie se ha mudado a otro estado tras la muerte de su abuela y me ha dejado tirado solo con una simple nota. Eso es lo que le importaba… ¡UNA PUTA NOTA!

-Sois el alma de la fiesta, chicos. – dijo una voz sarcástica a nuestra espalda. Me giré para encontrarme a Rebekah, ella era muy cercana a Hayley y por consiguiente a Tyler, y por Tyler es por lo que nos habíamos hecho amigos.- Hacedme un hueco, yo también estoy deprimida. ¡El cabrón de Marcel me ha llamado! ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Después de engañarme con Cami se atreve a llamarme!

Se pidió una copa y se sentó al lado de Matt. Tras varias copas Tyler sugirió seguir la fiesta en su casa y nos fuimos los cuatro para allá. No estoy seguro de quien tuvo la idea pero acabamos jugando a la botella y para cuando nos dimos cuenta Rebekah arrastraba a Matt a una habitación y Tyler y yo estábamos BESÁNDONOS en la alfombra de su salón.

Siempre me había planteado mi bisexualidad y después de esto podía afirmar que sí, soy bisexual pero este no es el mejor momento para ponerme a pensar. Estoy borracho y tengo a un tío buenísimo besándome y yo realmente en lo único que puedo pensar es en follar.

…..Epílogo….

Pov Katherine:

No dudé en llamar a Stefan y después de varias citas el me pidió que fuera su novia. Me siento como en un sueño, él es tan perfecto, siento que es mi amor verdadero y que quiero vivir toda mi vida con él.

Y lo que es mejor, había recuperado mi antigua amistad con Matt y un nuevo chico, Kol, se había unido a nuestro "grupo". Nunca creí que podría llevarme bien con chicas como ellas pero sin duda la novia de Matt y su amiga Hayley eran agradables. Mi relación con mi hermana no ha mejorado pero ahora tengo una mejor relación con Jeremy y con sus amigos.

Pov Rebekah:

Estoy saliendo con Matt. Puede que me precipitase un poco ese día en casa de Tyler pero gracias a ello ahora estoy aquí, saliendo con él y planeando unas vacaciones a donde sea, solo con el propósito de estar juntos. Sinceramente agradezco a Elena por dañarlo porque por ello ahora está conmigo y yo lo haré feliz mientras lo nuestro dure, que espero que sea mucho tiempo.

Salir con Matt me había hecho acercarme bastante más a Katherine y sin duda puedo decir que no podría tener mejores amigas que Hayley, Anna, Vicky y Kat, y por supuesto, los chicos.

Pov Hayley:

Me costó, sinceramente me costó mucho conseguir que alguien tan recto y serio como Elijah se fijara el alguien de la edad de su hermana pero lo conseguí y ahora todo es tan perfecto. Elijah es el tipo de hombre de novela, aquel que no esperas que sea real, pero lo es y todo es mil veces mejor de lo que alguna vez podría haber soñado.

Había sido un buen año. De estar casi sola ahora tenía a un novio ideal y a un grupo de amigas a las que les podría confiar mi vida.

Pov Caroline:

Klaus es mi sarcástico príncipe azul, él es mejor que el príncipe con el que tantas veces fantaseé. Es protector, agradable y tiene un extraño sentido del humor, pero que a mí me vuelve loca. Hace poco me llevó a conocer Nueva Orleans y ahí, en esa ciudad que significa tanto para él porque se creció allí, me dijo que me amaba por primera vez. Todo es una fantasía de la que no quiero despertar.

Ser amiga de Elena Gilbert no es algo fácil pero tener a Klaus, para el que soy el centro del mundo, ha hecho que me sienta más segura de mí misma. No tener a Bonnie aquí para dar cuerda a las locuras de mi "mejor amiga" también ayuda. Seguimos siendo buenas amigas pero ella ahora pasa más tiempo con su nuevo "rollo" y yo paso más tiempo con Klaus que con ella para evitar que me vuelva loca.

Pov Elena:

No voy a decir que de pronto me di cuenta de que Damon es el amor de, mi vida y quiero pasar la vida con él. Ahora mismo lo único que puedo afirmar es que tenemos una "relación abierta" y podemos estar con otras personas y eso está bien para mí porque me siento joven para comprometerme en algo más serio. Pero si veo mi futuro solo puedo imaginarme al lado de Damon, con varios niños con sus preciosos ojos azules y quizás y solo quizás un perro, y la verdad es que no me desagrada ese futuro y espero que a Damon tampoco cuando por fin nos sintamos preparados para tener una relación más seria.

Sin duda echo de menos a Bonnie, ella siempre me seguía el juego, era como yo, pero aún nos mantenemos en contacto por teléfono e internet así que el alejamiento no es tan duro. Pero no es tan duro, todavía tengo a Caroline y a Damon para pasar el tiempo, además de los amantes ocasionales.

Pov Kol:

No conseguí liarme con ninguna de ellas pero no me arrepiento, ahora mismo tengo una relación con April Young… ¡Sí, lo sé, suena increíble! Yo, con la hija del pastor… parece una broma pero es cierto y no podría ser más feliz.

Y no soy el único que tiene una relación, Anna está saliendo con un amigo del cuñado de Kat, Damon, que se llama Enzo y está realmente feliz con él, por fin ha superado que Jeremy no va a volver con ella jamás. Vicky también tiene a alguien, se llama Mason y es el tío de Tyley Y Hayley, es buena gente. Me alegro por ellas, han tenido buena suerte, esos chicos me caen bien sino ya me habría encargado de alejarlos porque nadie, y cuando digo nadie es Nadie, se va a aprovechar de ellas si estoy aquí para evitarlo.

Pov Jeremy:

Me costó, realmente me costó bastante convencerme de que Bonnie ya no me importaba y que estaba enamorado de Tyler y me costó aún más convencerlo a él de mis sentimientos y de que me diese una oportunidad.

Estuvimos saliendo juntos varios meses en secreto y lo dimos a conocer sin haberlo planeado: Nuestro instituto ganó la final del campeonato y él me besó para celebrarlo en mitad del campo, a la vista de todos los alumnos y nuestros padres. No fue la salida del armario más discreta y aún me rio de la cara de nuestros padres pero la verdad es que atesoro ese momento entre mis recuerdos más importantes. No sé lo que durará pero sinceramente espero que mucho.

Nunca creí que salir con un chico fuese algo que yo haría pero no me arrepiento de intentarlo, mi vida es fantástica y tengo a todos mis amigos que nos apoyan en lo que haga falta. Tengo buena relación con mis hermanas y unos amigos increíbles. ¡Nada podría ser mejor que esto!

He intentado dejar algunas de las cosas de la serie, como la forma en la que se conocieron Stefan y Katherine (aunque algo modernizada Jajaja), el "amor" de Klaus (me pegaba más que el "love" aunque me guste menos), el afán de Elijah por la familia y ese tipo de toques, espero que os haya gustado.

Si habéis llegado aquí y os ha gustado, dejad un Review y hacedme feliz. :)


End file.
